


Delivery

by AzureDarknessYugi



Series: Son of Storms [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Breast Fucking, Doggy Style, F/M, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Mother-Son Relationship, Office Sex, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Spooning, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi
Summary: Taking a break from her borning paperwork Claire's beloved son comes by to give her handmade lunch. After she done eating it Claire and Arthur have...bonding time.





	Delivery

At times, Claire's job can be very exciting. Like fighting monsters, sparring with other soldiers, and patrolling her hometown's beautiful coastline. However, it can be downright tedious and today she's doing paperwork. Fun. Filing reports, and looking at the resumes of recruits. Letting a sigh Claire sinks into her seat.

"So dull." Claire mumbles. She shakes her hand as it was getting a bit sore. Standing up Claire walks around her office because she's been sitting down all day. Stretching her back Claire reminds herself why she's doing this. It's for her dear her son Arthur. Thinking back, she did the same thing with Serah.

Unlike before, Claire made sure to make time for Arthur. Who is the pride and joy of her life. A smile forms on her lips because Arthur inherits her distaste for Snow. Finding him annoying and super lame. It's funny how Snow tries so hard to impress Arthur only to fail every time. Claire has those failures recorded on phone.

Often watching it with Arthur for a shared laugh. The best one is where Snow bought some expansive clothes for Arthur, only to see him wear it the next time he saw Arthur. Blew a large amount of money on that gift. His wife was not happy about that. Another is when he took Arthur fishing. Snow caught a very small fish while Arthur caught a monster-sized fish.

That's not the only time where Arthur proves to be the "bigger" man. That time where they went to the hot springs was very awkward for Snow. One of the many reasons why Claire is so proud of her son. She a bit embarrassed she named her son after a knight from her childhood stories.

Speaking of names Claire recalls going by the name Lightning. Using that name as a mask to hide her emotions, her heart, her past. But she's done with that mask and now the name Lightning has been passed on to Arthur. Serving as his middle name. Suddenly, Claire hears a growl from her stomach.

"I need to get some food in me," Claire said blushing a little.

As luck would have it Arthur comes in with a lunch bag, "Hungry mother?"

"Thank you, sweetheart, I am," Claire said with a smile. She kissed him on the forehead as she takes the bag. Opening it sees a juicy steak grilled to perfection. It looks like something you'll find in a fancy restaurant. But Arthur didn't get this stake from there. He made it himself. Claire sat back at her desk "How was your day sweetie?" she asked before eating the stake.

"Aunt Serah's husband took me to the arcade today," Arthur said walking towards his mother and sat on the edge of her desk.

"Really?" Claire asked. Taking another bit from the stake.

"Yeah, he wants me to be less shy," Arthur said.

"You, shy," Claire said with a raised eyebrow.

"I proved him wrong when I got on the dancing machine." Arthur smiles but frowns "He wasn't humiliated. Just happy."

Claire smiles and puts a hand on Arthur's lap "Dear, your dances makes everyone happy." her hand slowly goes up against her son's leg "Especially me." Claire then has a lustful look in her eyes. A gaze that made her son a little hot under the collar. But that heat went down to his crotch which Claire can sense.

On his blue jeans was a large tent can be seen. Claire does need something too tasty to drink after eating that delicious stake. But first, she needs to get it ready. Grabbing the collar of Arthur shirt, Claire pulls him down for a kiss. Arthur closes his eyes then licks and nibbles on his mother's lips. He can taste the stake on them.

His ears pick up the sounds of his belt being undone. Followed by his fly opening. His large cock pops right out his jeans. It's already rock hard and pulsing. Ready to share its seed. Claire's gently wraps around his shaft. Arthur moans when Claire moves her hand up and down his thick shaft slowly. Claire took this as an opportunity to deepen the kiss with Arthur.

Claire can tell her son is loving her kiss because of his cock in throbbing in her hand. Her fingers giving her son's cock a thorough massage. With her other hand, moves it under Arthur's shirt and rubs his six-pack abs then his large pecs. Arthur shudders in her cool touch. He's about to blow his load when Lightning stops "I don't want a mess in my office." Claire said standing up. She smiles and licks the pre-cum off her fingers.

Slowly, Claire opens her jacket. She didn't pull down the zipper on her turtleneck, instead pulls it up. Doing this made her large breasts bounce a lot. She likes doing this because of the cute reaction her son did. His eyes lock right on her breasts. Following every bounce they did. He didn't reach out to touch them because Claire didn't give the go ahead.

What a good boy he is.

Moving Arthur's legs apart Claire moves in-between them. Holding her breasts, Claire wraps them around her son's cock. Causing Arthur to moan softly. "Do you like mommy's tits?" Claire asks and moves her breasts up and down. He can the softness of them rub every inch on his cock. Arthur tries to answer Claire but only moans leave his mouth.

That is enough of an answer for Claire so she keeps titty fucking her son. Her pace is slow because she wants to tease her boy as much as possible. To see how much he can endure before cumming. "Cum on my mark and we can have sex~" Claire said in a lustful tone. Arthur is letting out so much pre-cum that it acted as a lube.

Allowing Claire to move her breasts very smoothly. "Okay, mother!" Arthur said moaning. He bit his lip and uses his full willpower to hold the urge to blow his load. Another bit to this challenge is to not moan loudly. They are not at home so the risk of someone hearing what they are doing is high. No one's going to walk in because they don't want to interrupt mother and son time.

Seeing Arthur has enough Claire stops "Alright my son, you can cum now but it has to be in my mouth~" Claire said licking her lips. Moving lower, the sexy MILF gives her son's cock a few kisses. Some on the head. Some on the back. And some on his balls. Kissing the head again Claire takes her son's cock into her mouth.

Then all the way down her throat. She also pulls his jeans all the way down to his ankles. Arthur covers his mouth to suppress his moans. Setting her hands on Arthur's muscular thighs, bobs her head. Her son tightens his grip on the edge of Claire's desk. Shutting her eyes, Claire fully enjoys the feeling of Arthur's cock going in and out of her throat.

With all the moans and sucking sounds Claire is making Arthur looks around to cover it. He spots Claire's cell and starts a playlist at max volume. It did the trick as most of the music on her phone is rock. Claire thanks Arthur for his quick thinking by sucking on his dick harder. Arching forward, Arthur puts a hand on the back of Claire's head and cums.

In no trouble at all Claire drinks every drop. Since her son's cum is so damn tasty starts sucking it off again. Her head going faster than before. She wants more. She wants to drink more of her son's delicious cum. Claire doesn't have to wait long because Arthur soon came again. As she swallows Arthur's large amount of cum. Takes off both her skirt and shorts. Claire didn't remove her panties because she didn't wear any.

Suddenly, Arthur found himself in Claire's chair. Also his mother's breasts right in front of his face. He then moans when feeling the tip of his cock rubbed against Claire's pussy. Soon a familiar warmth and wetness coat his manhood. Wrapping her arms around her son's neck Claire pumps her hips. She presses her mouth on her bicep to muffle her moans.

Moaning, Arthur grabs her ass and kneads her cheeks, "It's mommy's turn~" Claire whispers into her son's ear before licking it. Arthur feels a pleasant chill on the lower part of his back. He too is muffling his moans by pressing his mouth on Claire's shoulder. "I love your cock son." Claire moans.

Her ass slams hard on Arthur's thighs. Making loud smacking sounds. It could be his imagination but Claire is a lot tighter than before. He didn't dwell on that because of a wave of pleasure wash over him. By instinct, Arthur moves his hips with Claire. "Finger my ass~" Claire whispers. With a nod, Arthur inserts his middle and ring finger into her ass. Moving them at the same speed as their hips.

Claire looks up when he did that. The combination of Arthur's fingers and cock feels amazing. She can feel her climax building up. Only a little more.

Riding her son's cock for a few minutes Claire cums hard. Covering Arthur's cock with her love nectar. Claire holds her son close as her whole body twitches. This is just she needs to spice up her long boring day. But she's not satisfied just yet. More. Claire wants to fuck her son more. Right here in her office.

Getting up, Claire turns to her desk and bends over, "Give mommy your love here next~" she said lustfully and spreads ass wide. Grinning, Arthur gets up and walks up to her. He grabs her ass cheek then plunges his large, thick cock back into his mother's pussy, "OH ARTHUR!" Claire cries out. Her voice matching the music.

While he trusts his hips has Claire suck on his fingers. Want to make sure no one will hear them fucking. To muffle his own moans, Arthur presses his lips on the back of Clair's shoulder. Her pussy is clenching hard on his cock. The reason why is because of the threat of them being caught is making her really excited.

Something Arthur is not aware of due to how good his mother pussy feels. Arthur can't get enough of it. If he could he would fuck Clare all day. In every part of their home. Maybe he can ask Clare if they can do that someday when they get home.

Arthur groans when Claire moves her hips with him. He moves himself and Claire to lie side. Still moving his hips Arthur lifts Claire's left leg and takes his fingers out of her mouth then grabs her breast. Before his sexy mother can let out moans kisses her passionately. One of Claire's hand reaches behind her son's head.

While the other rubs her clit. They fucked in this position until both of them cums at the same time. However, they are not done yet. Arthur gets on top of Claire and resumes pumping his hips while at the same time sucking on her nipples. Claire has an arm over her head while playing with her son's hair. She undid the ponytail he had on.

Wanting her son to cum inside her again locks her legs around Arthur's hips. She loves her son's creampies. So thick, warm and plenty of it. Closing her eyes, Claire fully lets herself enjoy her son's cock hammering against her womb. She fucking loves her feeling. Any stress she got from the day washes away.

Replaced with ecstasy.

It was then Claire gets an idea "My dear Arthur, be a dear and cum all over my face and breasts~"

Arthur stops sucking on his mother's nipples and said with lust in his voice "Yes, mother~" pulling out, he moves up so he can spray his seed where Clare wanted. As he jacks off, Claire opens her mouth. With a moan, Arthur fires a large amount of cum. Covering Claire in a white glaze.

Claire licks some off her breasts "Visit me tomorrow and bring the oil~"

**Author's Note:**

> The reason I haven't called Lightning, Claire until now is that I forgot Claire was her real name.


End file.
